Prior Incantatem
by Griseldis
Summary: La vérité, la vérité Harry, dans toute sa nudité et sa laideur, c'est qu'ils t'avaient tous oublié. La vérité, c'est que tu ne comptais pas vraiment. Tu n'étais même pas un nom, tu étais juste un symbole. Je pourrais te demander pardon, je devrais même, puisque je suis ton père. Mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas là.


_Écrit pour la **60ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Soutien**._

_Disclaimer : À une certaine dame anglaise bien plus riche que je ne le serai jamais._

_Ne me demandez pas d'où sort ce texte. Ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai fait aux verbes, ne me demandez pas ce qu'ont fait les Maraudeurs pour mériter ça. Ça doit être parce que c'était la première fois que je donnais un thème sur la nuit du FoF. Il est sept heures du matin, je suis épuisée, je le relis péniblement et je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où ça vient._

* * *

.

**Prior Incantatem**

.

Harry, j'ai tant de choses à te dire. Harry, mon fils, mon trésor, Harry, l'enfant de mon amour.

Harry, pourras-tu me pardonner ? Moi, moi je ne me pardonnerai jamais vois-tu. Mais je peux essayer de t'expliquer… Je peux t'expliquer et peut-être que tu comprendras, ou peut-être que tu ne comprendras pas, et que tu me haïras, et je prendrais tout, ton amour et ta haine, ton pardon et ta colère, parce que je veux tout de toi.

Alors, laisse-moi te parler d'eux, ou plutôt de nous.

Ou d'eux.

Je ne sais pas.

C'est compliqué, d'abord parce que je suis mort, alors la notion de nous devient relativement abstraite, et puis parce que surtout j'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour, j'étais un de ces garçons, que j'étais une partie de ce nous.

Je suis James Potter, ton père. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, qu'on a bien fini par te le dire à un moment ou à un autre, ou que, laisse-moi rêver, tu t'en souviens. C'est improbable. Tu es mon fils, et surtout celui de Lily-Jolie, ce qui te donne d'entrée des supers gènes, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois intelligent à ce point. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, si tu te rappelles de moi, tu risques de te rappeler de Voldemort.

Je n'aimerais pas que tu te rappelles de Voldemort.

(C'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?)

J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie même si j'aime penser que je me suis arrangé avec le temps et que le mal que j'ai fait ou laissé faire, j'en ai payé le prix. Je suis mort alors je suppose que question réparations, on peut difficilement faire mieux.

J'ai eu une vie heureuse, même quand j'étais un petit con, parce que justement, je ne savais pas que j'étais un petit con, et j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une femme épatante (encore que sur le coup, je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai plutôt pensé que c'était une sacrée déveine et que Lily-je-suis-moldue-mais-regardez-comme-je-suis-intelligente-quand-même-avec-mon-super-pote-Serpentard-qui-sait-pas-se-laver-Evans était une plaie). J'ai quand même réussi l'exploit de m'en faire aimer et à l'épouser et au top de mes palmarès, j'estime que ça arrive en tête de liste.

Mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je voulais te parler (mais si c'est elle, bien sûr que c'est elle ! Ce sera toujours elle et ça a toujours été elle mais ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça, c'est autre chose que tu dois comprendre, et ce n'est pas Lily-Jolie, Harry, aide-moi, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir !), elle qui est près de moi, elle qui a été fauchée dans la fleur de sa superbe jeunesse (le lys, Harry, on dit que c'est la fleur des enterrements mais c'est n'importe quoi, je te le jure. Le lys, c'est la fleur de la joie et de la beauté et tous ceux qui disent le contraire, ce sont des crétins qui n'ont pas eu la veine de connaître ta mère), non ce n'est pas de ma femme, ta mère donc pour si tu ne suis pas, dont il est question mais d'eux. Voilà.

De nous.

Que c'est compliqué.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard. Où j'ai aussi rencontré ta mère. C'est une autre histoire. Une autre histoire. Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas toujours facile de se concentrer.

Donc eux. Nous. Pas ta mère et moi, mais nous, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus. Les Maraudeurs. Oui, c'était notre nom, les Maraudeurs.

Ça y est, je me rappelle.

Ça n'a pas été vraiment une amitié instantanée comme il en naît souvent vers cet âge-là, et peut-être que j'aurais dû me méfier.

Sirius, c'était un Black. J'étais un Potter. Tu es ami avec un Weasley qui est dans la même année qu'un Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Et oui, nous étions cousins à un lointain degré mais tous les Sang-Purs sont cousins et ça ne nous a jamais empêché de nous étriper joyeusement. Un passe-temps plutôt malsain, mais on ne choisit pas sa famille. On choisit ses amis par contre. Comme tu verras, de ce point de vue-là, je n'ai pas été particulièrement brillant.

Bien sûr, Sirius et moi, c'était pire que ton Weasley et ton Malfoy (pas dans le sens ton, à toi, hein mais nous avions aussi des Weasley et des Malfoy, enfin, une, une teigne, feue la tante de ton Malfoy à toi. Qui est gâté question tantes, d'ailleurs. Bref, c'est pour faire une différence). Nous, nous partagions le même dortoir.

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fini par devenir amis mais après tout Sirius était assez différent de sa famille de tarés congénitaux et au bout d'un moment, il faut juste arrêter d'essayer de tuer son voisin de lit. Je veux dire, dormir, c'est capital à cette époque pour bien grandir.

Amis, donc. McGonagall, qui n'en pouvait plus de nous séparer, de nous coller en retenues et de nous enlever des points (on a explosé le record pour les première année !) en a été très soulagée sur le coup.

Après non. Mais si on pouvait prédire le futur, et je sais qu'on peut, mais en l'occurrence, elle, elle ne peut pas et bien elle n'aurait pas été si heureuse. Mais ça c'est plus tard. C'est curieux, le temps s'efface, à un moment. Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

Je te parlais de la première année. Je te parlais de notre première année. Je dois donc te parler de Peter.

Peter, et c'est curieux, je devrais le haïr, et dans un sens, je le hais, mais dans un autre, c'est tellement lointain, je suis tellement loin d'avoir été un jour ce James Potter, première année de Gryffondor, ami de Peter Pettigrew que c'est presque comme si je parlais d'une autre personne.

Donc Peter était un Sang-Mêlé qui avait grandi du côté moldu et à que la magie émerveillait. C'était mon premier ami, parce que nous étions cinq dans ce dortoir, Sirius (et tu l'as compris, ça n'a pas été un coup de foudre, ou du moins pas dans le bon sens du terme), Remus (je reviendrais plus tard sur le cas de Remus) et Frank Londubat, qui a eu un destin triste. Et comme je suis mort, je pense que ça veut dire quelque chose si je dis ça. Frank est tombé amoureux d'Alice dès qu'il l'a rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express, la première heure de leur premier voyage, et ils ne se sont plus jamais séparés depuis. Même aujourd'hui. Même avec ce qu'ils sont devenus, ils sont toujours ensembles. Une histoire triste, Harry, même parmi beaucoup d'autres histoires tristes. Donc Frank était tout le temps avec Alice, Remus n'était pas sociable, Sirius rêvait de la meilleure manière de me pourrir la vie (et réciproquement) et Peter était un gosse ahuri de nouveautés, prêt à s'extasier devant tout et notamment devant moi.

Ne va pas croire que Peter était stupide. J'ai vu ce qu'il est devenu, parce que la magie a un prix vois-tu, et passer douze ans sous forme de rat laisse des séquelles, mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il aurait peut-être pu nous tromper, nous (eux) (les Maraudeurs) mais il n'aurait pas pu tromper Albus. Mais c'est plus tard, Harry, c'est beaucoup plus tard.

A l'époque, Peter avait onze ans et ce n'était pas encore un traître. Enfin, il l'était peut-être déjà, mais moi je n'en savais rien et je l'appelais mon ami et j'étais enchanté de l'avoir.

J'aimerais te dire que depuis le début, j'avais remarqué que Peter était un crétin, juste un petit toutou bon à me suivre partout et à me lécher les bottes, et dans un sens, c'est vrai, il était comme ça. Il était aussi le roi pour éviter les ennuis et les responsabilités, arrivant même à amadouer Rusard ! (Rusard ! D'accord, ce n'était pas encore la teigne qu'il allait devenir, c'était sa quatrième année en tant que concierge, mais Rusard tout de même !) Et il détient toujours à ce jour le record du nombre de caisses de Bierraubeurre introduites à Poudlard dans la plus stricte illégalité (41) pendant sa troisième année.

J'ai aimé et admiré Peter. J'ai eu confiance en Peter. Je suis désolé, Harry, si tu savais, parce que toi et ta mère vous avez dû en payer le prix mais Peter était mon ami. C'est juste que je n'étais pas le sien. Je ne peux pas réécrire le passé.

C'est en deuxième année que Peter, Sirius et moi, inséparables à ce moment-là, nous avons commencé à nous intéresser au curieux cas de Remus Lupin, qui disparaissait régulièrement de notre dortoir, soi-disant pour aller visiter sa mère malade. A la réflexion, je me demande ce qu'Albus croyait… Je veux dire, certes, nous n'étions pas des Serdaigle, mais il était évident que ses camarades de dortoir finiraient par constater la régularité des absences de Remus, qu'à un moment ou un autre, on remarquerait la pleine lune et à partir de là…

Tu crois au destin, Harry ? Moi je n'y crois pas, ou je n'y croyais pas, je veux que tu puisses écrire ton avenir (moi je n'ai plus d'avenir, alors ça ne compte pas) mais tu vois, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le nom même de Remus Lupin. Lupin, de loup, bien sûr. Remus, le jumeau de Romulus, élevé avec son frère par une louve. Remus, le jumeau assassiné. Remus, le jumeau qui ne construisit rien.

Nous ne savions pas ça en deuxième année. On était juste malades de curiosité, prêts à tout pour la satisfaire. Si tu savais les théories… Je revois Sirius, nous exhibant sous le nez une série de romans moldus d'un auteur français dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom mais qui parlait d'un voleur qui s'appelait Lupin. Il en avait conclu que Remus était son descendant, élève de Poudlard le jour, cambrioleur la nuit ! (Et nous y avons cru, un peu, assez pour chercher dans les journaux les vols concordant avec ses nuits d'absences…)

La vérité, tu la connais, bien sûr. Depuis l'année dernière car tu n'as rencontré Remus que l'année dernière.

Remus était un loup-garou. Oh si tu avais vu la tête de Mc Gonagall quand nous avons déboulé en panique dans son bureau pour lui annoncer ça ! Il y a des années maintenant, plus tard après (c'est confus), elle devait nous avouer qu'elle avait envisagé de nous jeter un sort d'Oubliettes, pour protéger Remus (et je pense aussi pour protéger Albus mais ça bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le dire) mais que nous aurions sans doute recommencé nos investigations et retour à la case départ. Elle nous a emmené dans le bureau du Directeur, et Albus (à l'époque, c'était le professeur Dumbledore et crois-moi si je te dis que malgré nos airs bravaches, on se pissait dessus de trouille, alors que pour une fois, nous n'avions rien fait !) qui nous a manipulé avec brio, même si je suppose que trois gamins de douze ans terrifiés ne constituaient pas vraiment un défi pour cet homme qui a tenu entre ses mains le destin de notre monde, et du monde en général.

Il nous a parlé de droit, d'égalité, d'humanité, de toutes les conneries qui peuvent enthousiasmer les hommes (et qui sont vraies, même si depuis là où je suis, et ne me demande pas où c'est exactement parce que je n'en sais foutrement rien, les choses changent de perspective) et nous avons foncé dans le piège têtes baissés, nous battant pour devenir l'ami de Remus, parce que nous étions des Gryffondor, donc nous étions les défenseurs du bon droit…

Voilà comment ils sont devenus amis. Nous, je veux dire. Pas encore les Maraudeurs, mais déjà des prémices. (Minerva ne comprend pas encore sa douleur. Elle ne comprend pas que si Sirius et moi, nous n'utilisons pas notre potentiel explosif et créatif pour nous rendre la vie impossible, que si on joint à ça l'organisation rigoureuse de Remus et la malice de Peter, il ne manque plus qu'une cible pour que la terreur éclate. En avril, tous les sous-vêtements des Serpentard seront teints en rose. Pas mal pour des deuxième année ! Et ne viens pas me rabattre les oreilles avec le Basilic. Tu avais une Cape d'Invisibilité, la possibilité de parler le Fourchelang, brr, quand je pense que vu que ta mère est Née-Moldue, tu tiens ça de moi !, un professeur profondément crétin prêt à te signer un passe pour la Réserve et l'équivalent de Lily et Snape pour les compétences, une certaine Hermione Granger. Merde, je suis quand même fier de toi ! Tu sais que si ta mère avait été vivante, toi tu serais mort pour avoir fait tout ça ? Moi aussi d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle aurait fini par conclure que c'était de ma faute.)

Mais où en étions-nous ? A ta deuxième année.

Non, leur deuxième année. La mienne. Eux. Moi. Nous. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, les sous-vêtements des Serpentard en rose.

Pas encore les Maraudeurs, mais presque.

La suite, la suite… La Cape, en troisième année, puis la Carte du Maraudeur, puis les Animagi, et courir, courir avec le loup, le chien, le rat, libres sous la lune.

Snivellus dans la cabane.

Lily.

Voldemort.

Le mariage.

Toi.

Cette horrible prophétie.

C'est dur de se rappeler Harry. C'est flou, et c'est évident à la fois, mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur nous (ou sur eux ?) et ça efface un peu tout le reste.

J'ai le temps, parce que le temps n'existe plus pour moi, et ça s'effiloche quand même. Je dois t'expliquer Harry, je dois te demander pardon même si tu ne me pardonnes pas.

Alors un bond en avant, Harry. Je ne veux pas te parler des Maraudeurs. Je ne veux pas que les aimes ou que tu les admires.

Ils ne le méritent pas.

Toi, Harry. Ma fierté, mon bonheur, mon avenir, mon tout. Harry, je sais que tous les parents aiment leurs enfants, ou du moins la plupart, et sans doute des pères avant moi ont aimé leur enfant autant que je t'aime mais pas plus. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas, on ne peut pas, on ne pourra pas, jamais, aimé plus que je t'aime.

Je t'aime avant de te connaître, quand tu n'es pas plus gros que le poing dans le ventre de Lily, et je te parle, et je rêve pour toi de gloire (pardon, Harry, pardon. J'aurai dû savoir que la gloire se paie et qu'à cette époque-là, le prix était souvent celui du sang), du monde, de l'univers.

Tu es une partie de moi unie à une partie de Lily-Jolie. J'aurai aimé l'enfant de Lily de toutes manières mais savoir que c'est elle et moi, c'est juste merveilleux. C'est au-delà des mots. Puisses-tu ressentir ça un jour, mon fils chéri, sentir cet amour si absolu que même la lumière paraît sombre à côté.

Harry, quand tu es né, je suis né ce jour-là aussi. Je te le jure, nous sommes deux à être sortis du ventre de Lily-Jolie, à avoir ouvert les yeux pour la première fois et découvert le monde.

Je crois que j'ai voulu une fille, parce que ta mère était une fille, mais à l'instant où je t'ai vu, ça n'avait déjà plus d'importance. Tu étais. Tout le reste, ce n'était que des détails.

Et pourtant… Tu sais, généralement, les bébés naissent avec les yeux bleus. Mais comme j'étais né ce jour-là aussi, tu m'as fait mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu es né avec les yeux verts.

Tu vois, si j'avais pu demander une chose, une seule, ça aurait été celle-là mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurai pas osé espérer que tu puisses avoir les yeux de ta mère, parce que les miens étaient marrons, et si on mélange du marron et du vert, et bien ça donne encore marron, et pas vert.

Comme si ce genre de détails aurait pu arrêter ta mère !

Harry, tu étais parfait, rouge, fripé, pleurant de toutes tes forces, de toute ta vie, les membres curieusement crispés (ça passera, c'est normal, mais je m'inquiète quand même), Harry, toi dans les bras de Lily-Jolie, pâle de fatigue et de douleur et pourtant plus radieuse que le soleil, c'est la seule image du monde dont je veux me souvenir.

Pour être ton parrain, ton protecteur, pour être le père que je ne pourrais peut-être pas être à cause d'un fou furieux qui ne sait pas que le sang est rouge chez tout le monde, je choisis Sirius.

Parce que Sirius est un Black, et tu vois, les Black sont fous mais ils sont puissants.

Pour ce que ça a donné, j'aurais aussi bien pu choisir une chaise. Non, je mens. J'aurais mieux fait de choisir une chaise. Au moins tu aurais pu t'asseoir dessus.

Après, il y a eu la prophétie. En fait c'était avant, mais on ne l'a su qu'après. La prophétie t'a désigné comme l'ennemi personnel de Voldemort. Toi. Toi.

(Bien sûr toi. Tu n'as pas un an et tu es le centre du monde, déjà. J'aurai dû le savoir.)

Nous savions qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous, proche de nous. Nous avons cru que c'était un traître dans notre ombre, parce que tu vois, c'est là que se tapisse les traîtres mais Peter n'était pas celui que tu as rencontré. Peter était bien trop astucieux. Peter était en pleine lumière.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est lui qui a désigné Remus comme le traître.

J'aimerais te le dire mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est moi qui ai désigné Remus, parce que c'était un loup-garou et pour aucune autre raison, et alors que Sirius parlait d'aller lui casser la gueule, Peter nous a consolés, nous a exhortés à la patience, nous a dit qu'en le tenant à l'écart, il ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal et qu'après (il y avait un après pour nous, bien sûr), on réglerait tout ça et que ce n'était pas Remus, bien sûr, pas notre ami, mais le loup-garou en Remus, la part d'ombre contre laquelle il luttait tous les jours pour perdre immanquablement une fois par mois.

J'aimerais te dire que nous avons essayé de parler à Remus.

J'aimerais te le dire mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Tu vois à quoi tient l'amitié, Harry ? A rien. Deux ans plus tôt, j'aurais juré sincèrement que j'étais prêt à mourir pour Remus, et je serais mort pour lui.

Deux mois plus tôt, Sirius riait aux éclats en servant à Remus une montagne de pancakes arrosés de tellement de sirop d'érable que c'était plutôt du sirop d'érable avec des pancakes.

C'est parce que c'était la guerre ? C'est parce que Peter avait fait un travail de sape en pleine lumière ?

C'était parce que j'avais une femme et que je t'avais toi, et que j'avais donc d'autres priorités ?

Ou c'était simplement parce que finalement, nous n'étions pas si amis que ça, juste quatre adolescents que le hasard avait réuni dans le même dortoir et dont les chemins auraient naturellement dû se séparer après l'école (avec de temps en temps des rencontres, et des « je suis heureux de te voir, tu as l'air en pleine forme, ah, ah, tu te souviens de cette fois où… ? Mais viens donc manger à la maison un de ces quatre ! » et un de ces quatre ne serait jamais arrivé et on se serait quittés jusqu'à la prochaine fois sans joie et sans amertume) mais que la guerre a obstinément uni sous l'égide d'un phénix ?

Nous avons rejeté Remus, en bloc.

Il a tout simplement cessé d'exister et seul Peter osait de temps en temps plaider sa cause, promettre que ce n'était pas Remus, pas notre Remus, juste la part d'ombre et que ce n'était pas sa faute.

C'est ce qu'il dit : « Ce n'est pas sa faute, parfois on ne peut pas lutter. Parfois, c'est trop fort et on est trop faible. Alors ceux qui sont plus forts, eux, ils doivent pardonner ceux qui n'ont pas pu l'être. »

Dis, Peter, tu plaidais pour toi ?

Dis, Peter, les larmes que tu versais, elles n'étaient là que pour donner le change, ou tu pleurais vraiment ?

Pardon Harry, ce n'est pas à Peter que je parle, pourquoi d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien à lui dire, il n'y a que toi que toi que toi que toi que toi que toi.

Toi. Si petit. Si fragile. Toi qui devais être protégé.

Pourquoi je te parlais de Peter, d'ailleurs ? Ah oui. Le plan. Le secret.

Je l'ai choisi comme gardien du Secret. Lily-Jolie aurait préféré Albus (et j'aurais dû l'écouter, bien sûr, il faut toujours écouter ta mère) mais notre plan nous semblait génial, parce que Sirius devait faire l'appât.

Vingt-deux ans, et nous pensons pouvoir piéger Voldemort.

Peter nous trahit.

Je suis mort, et je suis mort en ayant peur de ce que toi et Lily-Jolie alliez devenir, et en le sachant, parce que Voldemort en personne marchait dans les allées du jardin, les feuilles craquant à peine sous son pas de spectre, et je n'ai pas une pensée pour Remus que nous avons ignoré pendant des mois ni pour Peter qui nous a trahis, ni pour Sirius qui a cru que ce plan était une idée brillante.

Tu sais, il n'y avait pas de vent dans les arbres, et le ciel n'était ni particulièrement nuageux, ni particulièrement dégagé.  
C'était une soirée d'automne qui ressemblait à une autre soirée d'automne et j'étais mort et vous alliez mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Lily-Jolie est morte et toi tu as survécu. Par miracle.

Parce que tu étais l'enfant de notre amour. Pas le leur. Pas celui de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, le nôtre, celui de Lily-Jolie et du mari de Lily-Jolie.

(Oui, c'est comme ça que je disais. Je disais, le mari de Lily-Jolie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu dis un miracle qu'il cesse d'exister.)

Dans la nuit, Hagrid t'emporta, le monde célébrait la fin de la terreur, Sirius tentait de tuer Peter et Dumbledore obtenait ta tutelle pour te laisser à la famille de Pétunia, au nom de la protection du sang.

Et alors, alors commença la honte.

Alors commença le placard.

Harry, s'il y a un enfer, j'y ai été, et dans cet enfer, mon fils grandit dans un placard.

Je ne dis pas que je pourrais comprendre que Pétunia et sa famille ne t'eussent pas aimé, parce que je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas t'aimer. Mais j'aurais pu admettre ça, malgré l'horreur que cela représente pour un enfant de grandir sans amour.

Harry, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'a souffert Pétunia, je me fiche de son désespoir face à sa sœur, de la partialité de tes grands-parents, de sa jalousie qui l'a consommée vivante, de son malheur et de son amertume.

Un placard, Harry.

Et toi qui essayais d'obtenir leur amour, leur approbation, toi qui essaieras encore, toi qui peut-être un jour même pardonneras.

Et le monde sorcier, alors ? Ce monde qui prospérait soudain, ce monde que tu avais sauvé et pour qui tu avais tout perdu, ce monde dont tu étais le héros sans que personne ne se soucie de Harry, cet enfant qui n'aurait pas dû être le Survivant mais juste le fils de Lily-Jolie.

Où était Albus, ce sorcier si sage et si puissant ? Où était Minerva qui aimait tant ta mère et était si fière d'elle ? Où était même ce répugnant Snivellus qui aurait dû t'aimer, si ce n'est pour toi, alors pour celle dont tu avais les yeux ?

Où étaient-ils, nos amis de l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux qui avaient survécu et qui soignaient leurs blessures, ceux qui s'étaient jurés entre eux fidélité et loyauté ?

Où était-il Sirius, celui qui aurait dû être ton père, où était-il Remus, celui qui aurait dû être ton réconfort, où était-il Peter, celui qui aurait dû te protéger pour réparer le prix de son atroce trahison ?

OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS, TOUS, INDIGNES, MISÉRABLES, TRAÎTRES, LÂCHES, PARJURES, TOUS, OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS QUAND L'ENFANT DE MON AMOUR GRANDISSAIT DANS UN PLACARD ?

Pardon Harry, pardon, je ne veux pas crier. Pardon, pardon, je ne suis pas en colère, pas contre toi, jamais contre toi.

Contre eux, contre nous (James, Sirius, Peter, Remus) et surtout contre moi, juste moi, pas James (Sirius, Peter, Remus), pas le mari de Lily-Jolie, juste James Potter qui n'a pas su te protéger.

La vérité, la vérité Harry, dans toute sa nudité et sa laideur, c'est qu'ils t'avaient tous oublié. La vérité, c'est que tu ne comptais pas vraiment. Tu n'étais même pas un nom, tu étais juste un symbole. Je pourrais te demander pardon, je devrais même, puisque je suis ton père. Mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas là.

Albus avait son école et un monde à reconstruire. Minerva avait ses élèves. Snivellus avait ses remords pour lui tenir chaud.

Nos amis de l'Ordre pleuraient leurs morts et léchaient leurs plaies.

Sirius à Azkaban s'enfonçait dans la folie et le désespoir et pourtant, Sirius pouvait sortir. Pas au début, non, mais au bout d'un an, il était assez maigre sous sa forme de chien pour passer entre les barreaux.  
Sirius pouvait s'échapper et il n'a pas trouvé en ton souvenir la force de lutter. Une chaise, Harry. Une chaise, au moins tu aurais pu t'asseoir dessus ! Il n'est sorti de son apathie que pour sa vengeance. C'est le sang des Black, tu vois, ils sont puissants mais ils sont fous. De la sorte de folie qui les empêche de savoir aimer.

Remus dans un petit appartement londonien remâchait son chagrin comme on gratte une plaie en l'empêchant de cicatriser. Remus avait compris que nous avions cru que c'était lui le traître. Trois ans après cette soirée d'automne si ordinaire, Snivellus avait mis au point une potion qui lui permettait de maîtriser le loup et il n'aurait pas été dangereux pour toi, même les soirs de pleine lune. Tu sais, on dit que les loups sont des animaux grégaires et que c'est avec férocité qu'ils protègent les petits de la meute. C'est peut-être parce que c'était le mauvais jumeau, Harry. Celui qui n'a rien construit. Pas parce qu'il est mort assassiné mais parce qu'il a été trop lâche pour essayer.

Peter vivait chez les Weasley, une existence misérable et confortable sous la forme d'un rat, sans doute amer que tant de peines et d'infamies ne lui aient rien rapporté que des bouts de ficelle à grignoter et un ordre de Merlin à titre posthume.  
Il n'a pas tenté de se racheter en s'occupant de toi. Peter avait toujours été bon pour se défiler. Tu le crois, Harry ? Je lui en veux moins à lui qu'à Sirius ou à Remus.

Il m'a trahi, moi, mais eux, ils t'ont trahi, toi.

Voilà Harry, pendant dix années, ils t'ont oublié, tous, mes amis, mes ennemis, toute cette population sorcière que tu avais sauvé et qui levait ton verre à ta santé et se fichait bien d'Harry puisque le Survivant avait survécu, ce qui était son rôle.

Je voudrais te dire que je les hais, parce que je devrais les haïr, mais tu es là, tu as peur, et tu te bats pourtant.

Plus un enfant, pas encore un adulte, mes cheveux noirs (impossible à coiffer, je le sais, mais à un certain moment, les filles vont trouver ça cool, tu verras) et les yeux merveilleux de Lily-Jolie.

Il est derrière moi, cet homme, si on peut nommer homme ce genre d'abomination, et lui qui m'a tué m'a permis de revivre un instant et de pouvoir te voir.

J'ai pourtant l'impression que je t'ai toujours regardé, comme j'ai regardé le monde autour de toi, comme je l'ai haï autant que je t'aime. Je ne le hais plus, ce monde, je te dis, puisque tu en fais partie, puisque tu te bats pour le protéger.

Harry, mon fils, mon trésor, mon tout.

J'aurais voulu te dire tant de choses. J'aurais voulu passer ce qu'il reste de temps au soleil à vivre, à l'univers à exister, à te dire combien je t'aime.

Harry, que tu me pardonnes ou pas, je dois te dire que je suis désolé de n'avoir pas su te protéger et de n'avoir même pas su te prévoir un futur alors que je jouais au jeu dangereux de la guerre. Que ma jeunesse se soit enfuie si vite et qu'eux (nous) n'aient même pas pu te sauver lorsque tu pleurais de désespoir et de solitude dans l'obscurité sous un escalier avec pour seul témoin, une araignée indifférente.

Harry, tu es l'enfant de mon amour. Peu importe ce que sera le monde, de quoi demain sera fait, peu importe tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait et tout ce qu'ils ont osé te faire, peu importe même le placard, Harry, sache-le, sache-le toujours et ne l'oublie jamais, tu es né aimé et pour être aimé.

Ah, je m'en vais.

Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui mais veux-tu bien me faire un dernier cadeau ? Je ne le mérite pas, je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir plus. Le sang Potter. Parfois ça marche. Regarde, j'ai eu ta mère.

Harry, je voudrais… mais non, j'oublie déjà. Je ne sais plus Harry.

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es en face de moi et tu es éblouissant.

.

* * *

_... C'est pour ça qu'il faut dormir, au lieu d'écrire._


End file.
